


All we are

by Shikku



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikku/pseuds/Shikku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are better at being careful around and with each other lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All we are

**Author's Note:**

> Written for insmallpackages at LJ
> 
> The original wish was Alex/beast!Hank, careful.

Alex is aware of the fact that Hank is constantly trying to be careful with him. He is careful with all his equipment, careful with the rest of the guys , but form day one there was something different in Hank's treatment of Alex. It worked the other way around too.

Hank had and still has an amazing ability to bring out the worst in Alex by the simple act of being in the same room, though they are better at being careful around and with each other lately.

Hank tries not to make Alex feel like the most stupid person that has ever walked the Earth by simplifying the explanations of his current projects and using smaller words Alex can actually understand. Alex isn't stupid, he's just a different kind of smart.

Alex tries to bite his tongue against all the insults that want to escape when he feels stupid, lost, afraid. He's been doing it for so long it's instinct by now, but he tries.

They are at their best when they have sex. Not make love; they're nowhere close to that yet. It's not making love but it's not just fucking either. There's too much of them in what they do for it to ever be as simple as fucking. So, they have sex.

They are both loud, but there's no holding back words like "Yes", "There", "Harder", "More", Need you", "Want you", "Alex", "Hank".

But Hank is careful with his touches, bites, thrusts, because he is so much stronger now.

Alex loves it best when Hank forgets himself and squeezes too hard leaving bruises, bites deep enough to break skin, thrusts hard enough to make Alex have to skip on their running in the mornings. That is Hank's unique brand of claiming that makes Alex proud, even more than being a part of Professor's group of mutants, because only with Hank does he ever feel like he really belongs. He knows Hank has no intention of letting him go. Ever.


End file.
